


Lack of Concentration

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis has to attend a convention as a representative of the Lucian kingdom, and takes Ignis, Gladio and Prompto with him. As he sits through the lectures, he realizes that maybe attending isn’t the wisest idea, as he can’t really concentrate - and Ignis finds a way to use it against him.





	Lack of Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my final offering for IgNoct week! I figured it's tradition to write at least _one_ fic in my 'Vices' AU. ^_^ A big thanks to the AC squad for helping me figure out this prompt. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Public/Private

* * *

If there is one thing that Noctis wishes he could do less of, it would be traveling. Ever since he’d stepped up to becoming more hands on at the Citadel, his father has made it very clear that he likes having Noctis around, and is using it to his advantage. And Noctis can’t say no, because while it’s nice finally having a routine of sorts, he’s not really interested in traveling on behalf of the country. 

Like right now. Right now, he’s with his personal assistant, and his new security detail, plus his other assistant about one hundred miles away from Insomnia. While he and Ignis are stuck at a seminar benefitting something - he doesn’t remember, and he’s not sure he can ask Ignis about it without getting a lecture from him, Gladio and Prompto are scouting the rest of the convention they are all in attendance at. He looks up, and makes a poor attempt at listening to the person who seems to be giving a riveting powerpoint presentation, but his mind won’t allow him to absorb it. 

His phone vibrates against his leg, and he reaches into his pocket to pull it out. “_Mr. Luke - You know how I feel about you neglecting your duty as the Prince of Lucis. Pay attention, or there are going to be consequences to your delinquent attention span_.” 

Noctis turns his head to look at Ignis, but he sees no cell phone in his hand, and is nodding his head at whatever it is the person is speaking about. _How did he put his phone away so fast?_ Deciding it would not be a wise idea to lean over and ask him what Ignis meant, he starts to type a response to him. “_I’m trying, but I’m bored. You’re my assistant. You’re supposed to fill me in on what’s going on. Don’t be mean to me, Specs. What are you going to do? Quiz me?_” 

He puts his phone back into his pocket, and sits up while he makes a poor attempt at catching up to what the lecture is about. He wishes he was back in his office at the Citadel. He shouldn’t have agreed to coming to this convention last minute, but his father had almost gotten down on his knees to beg him to go in his stead. He should have known that if his father doesn’t want to attend this, how is _he_ going to fare any better? 

Applause starts to fill the hall, and as Noctis begins to clap with the crowd - having absolutely no idea why they were doing it in the first place, he feels his phone vibrate again. “_That is an excellent idea, Mr. Luke. You have one more round to suffer through. If I see you’re zoning out, you will be punished_.”

It takes maximum effort to not show how that comment turns him on. He can feel the room growing warmer, his underwear growing a little tighter as his cock starts to perk up with interest at what Ignis is proposing. Part of him wants to see what sort of punishment his lover can come up. They’re staying the night at the hotel the convention is being held in, and he has meetings lined up with some of the attendees as possible business partners to work in Insomnia. With limited time that they have here, there’s no way that Ignis would have packed something that could do much damage to him. 

But then the belt around his waist, and the tie around his neck are reminders that where there’s a will, there’s a way. “_I’ll do my best, Specs. Now quit talking to me_.” He puts his phone back into his pocket, and hears Ignis chuckle softly next to him a few moments later. He smiles at the noise, pleased to hear him laughing at the text he’d sent to him. 

The final speaker of the day walks up, and more applause fills the hall. Noctis tries - he tries so _hard_ to pay attention, but after three minutes his mind begins to wander. He thinks about the previous weekend, and how it had been his turn to show Ignis a fun time in their sex swing. The memory of how Ignis had moaned for him had been almost as arousing as getting to be the one in charge. And now Ignis is tempting him with an offer that he knows he should be worried about, but honestly - he could care less. 

Time seems to pass by fast, as one minute the person is talking and the next, the hall is filling up with the sound of applause again. Noctis joins in, and then turns to look at Ignis, who is gathering his things. Somewhat afraid to talk to him, Noctis gets his own items and stands up with a soft groan. “I wish they made these chairs more comfortable.” He groans again, as he twists a little to make his back crack. 

“I think they purposefully make them so that they are not.” Ignis smirks, and then the two of them are joining the crowd as they leave the hall together. A hand touches the middle of his lower back, Noctis leaning back into that familiar touch. “I know you weren’t paying attention, Mr. Luke.” Ignis whispers near his ear, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise up. 

Biting his tongue, Noctis doesn’t say a word as they leave the hall together. He sees Prompto and Gladio waiting in the lobby for them, and raises his hand up in greeting. Prompto grins, and greets them both with a wave. “How was it? Did you guys learn lots of stuff?” 

“We did.” Noctis nods his head, praying that Ignis would not make a fool out of him right now.

“Did we, now?” It seems that Ignis would _not_ be playing along with him. “What did we learn about, Your Highness?” 

He tries not to panic as he first looks up at Ignis, whose aquamarine eyes are staring defiantly down at him, then looks over at Prompto. “Things. We’ll be discussing them when we get back to Insomnia tomorrow.”

“Sounds awful. Doesn’t it, big guy?” Prompto steps closer to where Gladio is standing. 

“I hate these things.” Gladio shrugs his shoulders. “You guys hungry? Want to go get a bite to eat, then go explore the town tonight?” 

Noctis opens his mouth to answer Gladio when Ignis beats him to it. “I’m afraid we have some business to attend to. You two should go out and have fun. We have a late night ahead of us.”

“S-Sorry, guys.” He can feel his pulse pounding, as he tries to maintain his composure. He knows that the other two don’t hear the threat in Ignis’ voice, but he’s grown so used to hearing Specs speak that way to him, it’s almost impossible to not hear it now. “We’ll see you guys in the morning for breakfast?” 

“Sounds good, Noct!” Prompto loops his arm around Gladio’s arm. “Come on, I saw a place that said they have the best ceviche in this area. Let’s go and see if that’s true!” 

“See you guys in the morning.” Gladio nods at the two of them, then turns around to lead Prompto towards the entrance of the hotel. 

Turning towards Ignis, Noctis tries to think of the best way to give an apology to him when a person comes up to the two of them, and introduces themselves as working with his father. Noctis pays attention to this, listening to the person’s questions about what’s been happening in Insomnia, and gives his best attempt to speak politely on the subject. When he can’t answer a question, Ignis steps in without missing a moment, Noctis grateful that Ignis has become such an integral part of his life, both in business and in private. 

It takes them a good fifteen minutes to get rid of the person who is quite talkative. But it seems that Ignis has learned a thing or two since joining their team, as Noctis watches him instigate a move he knows Clarus has used many times to help get his father out of a conversation. They part ways from this stranger, and then begin to walk through the crowded lobby, Ignis’ hand returning to his lower back. 

“I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here with me.” Noctis keeps his voice low, as they head towards the elevator. “I might have wound up talking to that person all evening.” 

“There is no way I would have allowed that. We have matters to attend to, Mr. Luke.” 

Their eyes meet through the reflection on the elevator doors, Noctis’ pulse returning to its quickened state as the firmness in Ignis’ voice causes his body to automatically respond to it. The area becomes crowded with other attendees of the conference, and Noctis finds himself stepping closer to Ignis in order to be closer to him, but also he needs that reassuring touch on his lower back. 

It takes them a bit to get up to the thirtieth floor with their packed elevator. There are another ten floors above them, and normally they would have rented the penthouse but since they were only there for the night, his father insisted they book normal hotel rooms for the trip. They are the only two to leave the elevator for their floor, which is both a blessing and a curse. It’s a blessing that they’re alone, but a curse because he can physically feel Ignis’ eyes on his body as they walk towards their room, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

The door to their room closes with a soft _click_, and hears the chain lock sliding into place, then recognizes the deadbolt being locked. Their bags are sitting on the ends of their beds - keeping up appearances that they’re merely the Prince and his assistant meant having to get a room with two queens, rather than a king size bed. The sun is still up in the sky, two very large, picturesque windows that run from floor to ceiling offer a view of the city, the curtains pushed to the sides. He stands perfectly still, waiting with bated breath for what he knows is coming. 

Noctis can feel the heat radiating off of Ignis’ body behind him, but his lover has yet to move closer to him. “Take off all of your clothes, Mr. Luke.” Ignis’ voice drops low, Noctis audibly swallowing as he hears that rich authority color his lover’s tone. “Once they’re off, I want you on your hands and knees.” 

“Y-Yes, Specs.” The excitement is palpable, his fingers moving fast to untie his tie, and then unbutton his vest and shirt. Afraid to drop them to the floor, he lays all three items over the chair near the door, then drapes his jacket over them. He doesn’t bother untying his dress shoes, instead he kicks them off and then rolls his black socks off of his feet. The carpet is soft, but old, his toes sinking down into the coarse fibers. Unbuckling his belt, he lays it flat, not sure if Ignis will use it on him tonight, then removes the rest of his clothes. He lowers himself down onto his hands and knees, and keeps his head bent down towards the ground. 

He hears Ignis walk towards him. “Very good. Now, I want you to crawl over to the window.” 

A burst of panic floods through him at the request, which quickly turns into deep seated lust. How this is punishment, he isn’t sure, as he crawls willingly on his hands and knees over to the window. He can see people on the street down below, but hopefully these windows are double paned and tinted so that the people can’t see them. He can’t remember looking up when they had arrived. He sees Ignis’ feet come up next to him, and then lowers his head down to press a kiss of apology to the top of both of his shoes. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Luke?” Ignis speaks to him, that rich tone still coloring his voice. 

His lips return to his shoes, giving them another kiss as he keeps himself prostrated on the ground. “I’m sorry, Specs. I’m sorry for my behavior today.” 

“That isn’t good enough.” A sharp sting to his ass hits his senses, before the sound of the slap reaches his ears. Ignis’ gloved hand hits his other ass cheek with the same amount of strength, Noctis’ cock twitching in response to the spanking. “What are you sorry for?” 

The feet in his peripheral view disappear, leaving him alone. “I’m sorry for not following instructions.” He keeps his head hanging, his chest near the ground. “I was told to pay attention, and I did not do that.” 

“You willingly didn’t pay attention because you wanted to be punished, isn’t that right, Mr. Luke?” 

Noctis’ eyelids lower, as he takes a deep breath. “Yes, Specs. I wanted this.” He whispers, knowing full well that it’s the truth. He knows he could have paid better attention during the seminars, but after receiving the text from Ignis, his mind had already decided for him that he would be put into this situation. 

“What do you want?” Ignis’ voice is now closer than it was before, but he still can’t see him in his line of sight. “Mr. Luke, I asked you a question.” 

A strike to the back of his left thigh makes him groan low, his cock beginning to drip precum onto the carpet. “To be punished, Specs.” He pushes his hips back, keeping his ass raised up in the air. “I deserve to be punished.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t give you what it seems you want so badly.” 

He almost starts to cry at the comment, afraid that Ignis means what he says. But there’s no way that could be possible - at least, that’s what he tells himself. “Please, Specs.” He returns his forehead to the carpet, keeping himself in a position to show total subservience to his lover. He thinks he hears the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, but it might be wishful thinking on his part. He ignores it, figuring it’s a trick of his imagination. “I’m sorry. I should not have disobeyed. I was wrong. You gave me instructions and I failed.” 

“You did.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, knowing that Ignis can hear him. “I’m very sorry, Specs.” 

The silence that carries on fills him with dread. He hears Ignis take an audible breath, which instantly calms his nerves down. “On your knees, Mr. Luke.” 

Keeping his mouth shut, Noctis pulls himself up to be in a kneeling position, his hard cock jutting out in front of him with no shame whatsoever. His eyes stay cast downwards, waiting for Ignis to give him the signal that it’s alright to look at him. But it never comes, and he begins to wonder if this is part of his punishment. 

“Stand up, and go over towards the window.” The command is easy enough. As he starts to bring one knee up off the ground, Ignis continues to speak, forcing him to halt his movements. “Keep your back to the window.” 

Resuming his movements, Noctis stands up and walks backwards towards the window. He bumps into something, something that makes his eyebrows raise up. He looks over at the bed, and sees Ignis is sitting on the edge of the bed, a devious smirk on his lips. The afternoon sun is causing heat to radiate off the window, Noctis’ thoughts returning to whether or not this window is tinted on the outside. He tries to move back more, and the object he’d bumped up against returns to poking the flesh of his right asscheek. 

“Have you figured it out, Mr. Luke?” Ignis asks, as he unzips his slacks. Noctis watches him pull his cock out, showing Noctis how his lover is faring right now due to this activity of theirs. “Keep pushing up against it, and you’ll understand.” 

He groans low, moving back a little further as he gets the object to push up against his entrance. The plastic feels like it could be a dildo, but why would Ignis bring such an object with them on this trip? As the tip of the supposed dildo rubs lube against his twitching hole, it slowly begins to sink in that yes - it _is_ a dildo, and it’s stuck to the window at the perfect height for his own ass. 

“W-What am I to do with it, Specs?” He tries to think of another question to ask, but becomes a little preoccupied as the tip of the dildo starts to push into him. “I-Is it supposed to go inside of me?” 

“Yes.” Ignis nods his head, as he leans back on his right hand, while his left hand is still wrapped firmly around his cock. “Let it slip into you, and then I want you to fuck it like it’s my own cock. Do I make myself clear, Mr, Luke?” 

Noctis feels heat spread over his cheeks, as he tries to think of a reason why he should say no. But the strong desire to obey has him pushing his hips back, allowing more of the toy to sink into his body. With the lube transferring from the toy to his inner walls, the pain is minimal - in some sick sense it’s euphoric. Ignis knows the limits of his body, and to have it being put to the test by this punishment of his - it’s downright sadistic, and he _loves_ it. 

Putting his hands on his thighs, Noctis’ thumbs dig into the soft flesh of his thighs as he starts to push his hips back more. The cool touch of the window against his bare ass lets him know that he’s got the toy in as far as it will go, which is fairly deep. It’s a constant struggle to not impale himself more on it, his feet spreading apart as the toy shifts inside of him. But Ignis had told him to fuck it like it was his own cock, and he plans on doing just that. 

“S-Specs…” He moans, making a fist around his own cock as he starts to fuck himself on the dildo, the plastic penetrating him at an angle that no normal cock could ever achieve. He doesn’t think about how it’s staying secured to the window, nor is he thinking about how cold the glass is each time his ass pushes up against it. “Gods, Specs - your cock….” He hopes that praising his lover will lessen the time of this punishment, although a small part of him is getting thoroughly aroused by putting on this show for his lover. 

“What about it, Mr. Luke?” His lover’s voice comes out sounding as strained as his own does. Noctis looks over at him, and sees Ignis has taken off the rest of his clothes, and is now jerking himself off as he watches him hump the toy. “Do you like how it feels? How does it make you feel right now - knowing that you can’t touch me?” 

“A-Awful…” Noctis grabs onto his thigh a little tighter, the fist around his own cock squeezing it as he humps the toy more. “I want to touch you….Let me have your cock in my mouth….? Something…._anything_, Specs….” 

“This is your punishment.” Ignis stands up from the bed, and moves to be in front of him, but is far enough away that his arm can’t reach him, which only frustrates Noctis more. To see the tip of Ignis’ cock glistening with precum, and watching as Ignis’ hand slides up and down the thickness is pure unadulterated torture. He feels drool slip from his bottom lip, as one particular thrust on the toy pushes right up against his prostate. “No touching.” 

“I’m s-sorry!” He moans, attempting to reach out with his left hand, but Ignis is too far away. Wanting to please his lover, he pushes back hard against the toy, rubbing his ass up and down the window as he fucks himself thoroughly with it. “I’m sorry, Specs! It was a mistake!” 

“You need to learn, Mr. Luke.” Ignis brings the hand that had been around his cock to Noctis’ lips, and he latches onto the digits without any sort of hesitation. His eyelids close as the taste of Ignis’ cum transfers to the taste buds on his tongue, Noctis bobbing his head as he sucks on his fingers. At the same time, he humps himself on the toy, as his eyelids begin to raise up. He sees Ignis staring at him, the expression on his face causing his knees to tremble as he fucks himself harder on the toy. 

But it’s not enough. Noctis grinds himself down on the toy, the constant pressure against his prostate causing his cock to leak more, as his mouth stays occupied with Ignis’ fingers. They are yanked from his mouth, and before he can whimper about it Ignis’ hands grab onto his hips, forcing him off of the toy that stays stuck to the window with a sharp pull. He’s thrown onto the bed on his hands and knees, and feels the glorious touch of his lover’s cock entering into his body as a deep, rich moan leaves his throat at the same time of the fast penetration. 

Hands grip his hips hard as he’s pulled back onto Ignis’ cock, his mind going blissfully blank as Ignis’ cock fills him up in a way that the toy could never manage. A hand on his hair has him lifting up to be on his knees, a sharp moan leaving his throat as Ignis’ teeth sink down onto his neck. “I-Ignis…” He cries out, shifting from his lover’s former handle, to his name. The teeth latched onto his neck bite down harder as he moans his name over and over, becoming lost in the intense pleasure being gifted to him by his lover. 

“You may come, Noctis…” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as he feels Ignis’ cock begin to penetrate him deeper.

Not needing to be told twice, Noctis begins to shoot his load all over the bedspread, his cock erupting as his throat becomes raw due to his screaming through the intense pleasure. The pounding of Ignis’ hips forces him to drop to his hands on the bed, then he feels him pull out of him without any warning. Rolling onto his back, he stares up at Ignis with his tongue out of his mouth, moaning low as he stares up at him, the look on his lover’s face causing his entire body to grow warm. Ignis’ cum starts to drip onto his face, as Igins jerks himself off over him, the hot splashes sliding down his cheek as more and more globs drop onto his tongue. He moans low as he feels it start to lessen, and then brings his tongue back into his mouth to swallow the gift of his lover’s cum down his throat. 

Ignis’ lips touch his, and Noctis is quick to part his lips so that their tongues can touch. He moans into the kiss, and soon feels Ignis’ cock slip back into his body, this time the two of them making love to one another on the crappy hotel bed. As intoxicating as the punishment was, this is the kind of sex he thoroughly enjoys sharing with Ignis. Noctis shows his approval for it as he becomes very vocal, Ignis thrusting his cock in and out of his body at a leisurely speed that sparks his pleasure over and over in a way that only the stiffness of Ignis’ flesh can - no toy could ever compare to the real thing. 

He rests his head on Ignis’ shoulder after they finish having sex for a third time, both of their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. “Can we order room service?” He asks, the clock showing it’s a little after eight in the evening. “I don’t think I have the energy to leave this room to go sit down somewhere.” 

“Yes, we can order room service.” Ignis chuckles, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Order whatever you want.” 

“Thanks, Specs.”    


Their food shows up an hour later, and after the afternoon they had, replenishing their body with food is just what they both need. After finishing up they head to the shower, where it becomes a chore to get clean as Ignis fucks him against the shower wall, Noctis thoroughly loving being like this. But after another round, they get their bodies squeaky clean. They finish up, and crawl into Ignis’ bed, since Noctis’ bed is a little bit dirty thanks to their sex acts. 

“Are you going to pay attention tomorrow?” Ignis asks, as they get settled in for the night. “Or am I going to have to punish you again when we return home?” 

“I’ll behave.” Noctis answers, and then decides to question his lover. “Why in the world did you pack a dildo that sticks to a surface?” Noctis asks as he looks over at the window, the dildo right where they had left it. “Seriously, Specs. Were you figuring I was going to need to be punished tonight??” 

The smirk on Ignis’ lips has the heat returning to his cheeks. “If you’re insinuating I know how predictable you are, then you would be correct.” Ignis teases. “Did you enjoy it? I thought it might be a fun toy to add to our collection.” 

“I think it’s amazing. I hope that no one could see me.” 

“I’m sure no one did.” Ignis kisses him on the lips. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” 

Noctis yawns, and nods his head. “Alright. Good night, Specs. I’ll behave tomorrow.” 

“Sure you will, Mr. Luke.” Ignis teases, the two sharing another kiss before getting settled under the blankets. Sleep claims the both of them within ten minutes of shutting their eyes, both with smiles on their faces. 

***

“The craziest thing happened yesterday!” Prompto exclaims, as the four of them sit down to breakfast together the following morning. 

Holding a cup of coffee to his lips, Noctis looks over at his friend. “Oh? What happened?” 

“Some dude was fucking himself on a purple colored dildo pushed up against the window in our hotel!” 

Noctis almost chokes on his sip of coffee, Ignis’ hand grabbing tight to his knee underneath the table. “You don’t say?” Ignis asks, playing it cool. “Could anyone see their face?” 

“No!” Prompto groans as he moves to flop his head down towards the table. “But the person had a real nice ass!” 

Noctis could feel his cheeks getting hotter by the second. “Sounds kind of gross.” He mumbles, not really wanting to participate in this conversation. “Will you guys be ready to leave early this afternoon?” 

“That won’t be a problem, Your Highness.” Gladio nods his head. “When’s your first meeting?” 

“In about a half hour.” Thankful for the conversation switching, Noctis smiles in appreciation. “So, we’ll probably leave soon.” 

“Sounds good.” 

They finish up their breakfast, then Noctis and Ignis head to their first meeting. “Did you know the windows weren’t tinted?” Noctis asks under his breath, as they walk close together. “Does this mean that they both saw my ass?” 

“No, I was not aware, and yes I believe that is the case.” Ignis chuckles, Noctis shooting him a look at his mirth. “What? You said you had fun.” 

“Before I knew Prompto and Gladio were watching me!” 

“Don’t worry about it, Your Highness. They don’t know it was you.” 

“But I do!” 

“Then maybe you should pay more attention when you’re told to, Mr. Luke.” 

He swallows, and nods his head submissively. “I understand, Specs.” 

“Good. Now, are you ready for today?”    


Noctis nods his head, and smiles. “Ready as I’ll ever be. I can’t wait to get back home.” 

“Likewise, Your Highness.” 

It’s going to be a long day, but Noctis knows that he’s in good hands with his assistant. Will he pay attention? Knowing how bad his attention span is, there is a good possibility that he will not, but he’s going to try. However, if Ignis shoots him a text giving him an ultimatum, he might have to take him up on the offer proposed to him, as it might be worth his time like it had been the night before. But he won’t tell him that. 


End file.
